Barriers are commonly used to seal orifices in certain objects. For example, barriers are commonly used in various parts of a motor vehicle to prevent noise, fumes, dirt, water, and the like from passing through from one area to another. A motor vehicle door panel typically has several small orifices in the sheet metal for manufacturing, assembly, and weight reduction reasons. Further, various structural components of motor vehicle bodies typically include a variety of orifices, hollow posts, cavities, passages, and openings that could allow contaminants into the passenger compartment.